


Prompt Ship Drabbles

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Mayybe light smut?, Multi, Nothing major though, relationships to be updated as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly for writing block purposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Ship Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1- If I could go back, I wouldn't change anything
> 
> Ship- Thomas Jefferson X Alexander Hamilton
> 
> Fandom- Hamilton

Thomas knew Alex had his own issues. He didn’t need to burden Alex with his problems, but when Alex found out, Thomas had no option but to spill everything. “I don’t like anything about myself okay?” He had raised his voice, becoming sick of Alex asking him. “I hate the way I look and act and most of all...I hate that I made you love me. I’m a mess.”

Alex shifted on the comforter, thinking for a moment. Thomas was afraid of what he would say next. Something about Thomas being right and then leaving sounded like what he assumed Alex should do. But when Alex looked up, he was smiling warmly. “You didn’t make me love you. I chose to do that all on my own. And I’m proud of my choice.”

Thomas shrugged and buried his face closer in his arms. “You’re lying. If you had another chance you’d ditch me right away.”

“Thomas,” Alexander’s tone was soft yet strong, as he pulled his body close to Thomas’, and wrapping his arms around the taller’s waist, “If I could go back, I wouldn’t change anything. I chose you because I love you. And so what if you can’t love yourself? I know that feeling and I’m not going to force you to think you’re perfect. But please...trust me when I say I don’t want anyone but you.”

Thomas looked up and let himself as much of a smile as he could manage. “You promise that?”

Alex nodded. “I promise.” He pulled Thomas’ legs away from his body and pulled them down together against the pillows. “You’re my first pick for love okay?”

Thomas nodded and pulled Alex as close as he could. “You’re mine too.” By the time he finished talking, he noticed Alex was asleep. “God I love you,” he whispered. Thomas noticed the smile growing on his boyfriend’s face as he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant sleep so have a gay


End file.
